1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medication package filling systems and methods and more specifically to adjustable transmission channels used in connection with the medication filling apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid medication is often packaged in disposable packages which include cavities for retaining individual doses of medication. Automated devices are used to fill these packages. Typically, a package is arranged into an array of individual cavities and a plurality of transmission channels are provided in one-to-one correspondence with the individual cavities of the package.
One problem associated with using conventional automated solid pharmaceutical packaging systems is that typically a wide variety of different sized medication is packaged using the same apparatus. The solid pharmaceutical and nutraceutical transmission channels of the packaging apparatus are typically used for small pills capsules and tablets which may vary substantially in their respective the physical dimensions. In some instances, for example, when placing elongated capsules in the package, it is necessary to ensure that the transmission channel from the dispensing mechanism or hopper to the package is sufficiently sized to ensure that the elongated capsule does not become stuck. Additionally, when filling package cavities with small pills, it is necessary to ensure that the transmission channel for the small pills is properly aligned with the cavity so that the small pills are properly transmitted to the appropriate package cavity location. Because of the size differences, it is often difficult to utilize a single transmission channel for packaging solid pharmaceutical and nutraceutical products. This is particularly true because it may be preferred to have a certain pill orientation when utilizing certain pill packaging machinery. For example, when packaging elongated capsules, it may be desired to maintain a generally vertical orientation for the capsules.
Currently, none of the conventional solutions adequately address each of the design concerns associated with the various physical dimensions for the pills capsules and tablets that are typically packaged with an automated packaging device. Accordingly, there remains a need in the field for an improved solid pharmaceutical and nutraceutical transmission channel for use in conjunction with automated packaging systems.